Fasteners are hardware devices that mechanically join or affix two or more objects together. In general, fasteners are used to create non-permanent joints, which can be removed or dismantled without damaging the joining workpieces. Fasteners may be used in hidden locations or visible locations. The fastener needs to be adaptive to fasten workpieces with various thicknesses. In certain situation, it is required no fastener head protrusion beyond the workpiece after fastener engagement.
Therefore, it is desirable to have fasteners and fastener assemblies having an adjustable grip range and a low-profile head.